


My Fanboy Valentine

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: A Valentine's meet and greet for the fans doesn't seem like the most exciting way for ShuuZo to spend the day. At least, until he spots a certain face at the back of the crowd...





	My Fanboy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly fluff for Valentine's Day. Big hugs to LdyBastet for her beta skills! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters owned by Sanrio.

Another year, another Valentine’s event. ShuuZo wished that he could just spend the day by himself, perhaps record a special video they could put out to keep the fans happy, but management always managed to think of some event to mark the day. Last year, it had been a fanclub-exclusive live, this year, a meet and greet session. It was a ticketed event, and yet the queue still seemed unending, stretching out the door, onto the street and into forever…

That was another thing. To get a ticket, fans had to buy the latest single. All four versions – one cover for each band member and the extra expensive limited edition copy with the holographic cover and exclusive live footage. Then you had to apply with the proof to get a chance at entering the lottery that might, only _might_ , earn you a ticket.

No wonder he’d never made any money back when he was in indies. Milking fans was big business.

Not that the fans there looked particularly upset about the trials they’d had to go through to get in. The hall was filled with a sea of excited faces, mostly female but still a good number of male fans, each clutching the promotional photo they’d been given to get signed. It had been designed to run like clockwork too – once a fan joined the queue, they would snake round the length of the hall in an orderly fashion until they reached the raised platform where the band were sat. A smile and a signature later and they were done, the whole meeting taking less than five minutes. Simple enough, but multiply that by hundreds… ShuuZo was grateful for the continually refreshed supply of ice packs for his aching wrist. If only they could give him one for his cheeks too – perhaps no-one realised how much smiling all day could hurt?

As he looked up from his latest signing, something at back of the hall caught his eye, making ShuuZo blink and do a double take. Maybe it was just him, but there was something unusually… tall about the latest fan to enter, especially compared to the bubbly throng of teenage girls surrounding him. The leopard-print scarf wrapped tightly around the lower half of his face did nothing to help either.

ShuuZo glanced at the twins to see if they’d also noticed – it didn’t seem to be the case, as they were still wrapped up in signing and beaming at fans, apparently enjoying themselves immensely. That made sense, it wasn’t like they possessed the finely-tuned Rom-radar that he did.

So… Rom had gone through all that trouble and expense just to see him, hmm? ShuuZo supposed he should be flattered, really, given how budget-conscious Rom was notorious for being, although he didn’t understand why Rom hadn’t just called. He was certain he’d put his number on Rom’s phone the last time they’d hooked up. Unless Rom had deleted it again in a fit of pique?

…That seemed fairly likely, actually.

It was increasingly difficult for ShuuZo to pay attention to the fan in front of him as Rom slowly snaked round the line, drawing closer and closer. Agonising, in fact. It took a good hour to get round the entire queue, so every time ShuuZo turned his head he could see Rom bobbing along in his peripheral vision. Did the man have to be so distracting? More than once, ShuuZo had caught himself slipping back into his old signature, only to remember at the last second to add stars and an extra flourish. Luckily, the fans seemed to be too starstruck to notice his preoccupation. What on earth was he going to say to Rom? Surely he wasn’t just expecting a signature and a smile?

No, he had to do something… But what? Not that he could be too obvious. They were going to be surrounded, after all; openly flirting with Rom would probably result in him being torn apart by the jealous fans in the queue next to him. Perhaps he could leave Rom some kind of message? He looked down at the pen in his hand briefly, silver ink squeaking out another signature. Yes… That just might work.

Rom was just a few steps away from the platform now. It seemed like the twins had finally picked up on his presence, Kai nudging Riku in the ribs and whispering into his ear. Was it because they recognised him from a previous meeting, or just due to how incongruous Rom looked compared to the rest of the crowd? A couple of strained and slightly awkward smiles later, and Rom was standing over ShuuZo, looking completely and utterly embarrassed. 

Now ShuuZo recognised the scarf. He’d given it to Rom several Christmases ago, back when they’d both been severely broke. Oh, Rom…

ShuuZo scribbled on the photograph quickly, intending to just hand it back with a smile as usual, but couldn’t stop the words from slipping out.

“Nice scarf.”

Rom seemed surprised, eyes meeting ShuuZo’s as their fingers brushed during hand over. “Thanks.”

ShuuZo’s eyes slid to check out the rest of the queue quickly. Well, a horde of fans hadn’t suddenly descended on Rom… Perhaps he could risk a little more conversation? Riku seemed to be having trouble with a crying fan next to him, so there was a little time… “I hope you’ll forgive me for saying so, but you’re not our usual fanbase, are you? You stand out.”

The wink that followed wasn’t subtle at all. Was that a blush creeping up over the edges of Rom’s scarf? “Yeah, uh… Doing it for a friend.”

“So kind! Well, I’m sure your friend will be super appreciative you’ve given up your Valentine’s to come and see little old us!”

For a second, it looked like Rom was about to move on, but after barely taking a step he paused and looked back. “I hope so. You guys don’t make it easy to see you, do you?”

There was a bitter edge to the statement that made ShuuZo vaguely wonder just how many copies of the single Rom had stacked up in his apartment. Well, if _someone_ hadn’t lost his number…

They’d managed to find some tissues for the crying girl, and now she was looking back and forth between Riku and ShuuZo, obviously wanting to move on. Quite a few of the people further along the line were glaring daggers at Rom now as well, Kai included. ShuuZo really needed to have a word with that boy later… But first, he couldn’t let Rom run off without answering that last barb.

“Dreams aren’t worth much if you don’t work for them, correct?” He twirled the pen between his fingers then pointed it at the picture clutched in Rom’s hands. “Take good care of that photo, ok?”

After being graced with a dazzling smile, Rom hurried off, out of the sight of the fans that undoubtedly wanted to kill him now. 

The grumbling faded as the line moved on. Naturally, the girl that had been crying in front of Riku immediately burst into tears in front of ShuuZo as well, prompting another round of tissue hunting. ShuuZo leaned back in his seat while the staff fussed around her, enjoying the quick break. Seeing Rom had definitely helped break up the monotony of the day. Why, it almost seemed like there were less fans crowding the hall now! So he was grateful, despite the potential awkwardness. Of course, he just had to hope that his little conversation wouldn’t become the subject of too much gossip. And that the girls next in line hadn’t seen he’d written down a hotel instead of his signature…


End file.
